


It Seems Fresh

by OceanofJade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanofJade/pseuds/OceanofJade
Summary: 马东/东马，就是互攻的意思，接受不了东马请安静退出，未成年也请安静退出。





	It Seems Fresh

跟李东赫在床上滚成一团的时候，李敏亨觉得今晚的一切都要归因于自己太听话了。  
十几分钟前，李东赫从浴室里香喷喷地走出来，冲李敏亨勾勾下巴，说：“我这几天学了几个新花样，咱们试试吧。”  
“什么新花样？”李敏亨从茶几上的书堆里抬起头，两只大眼疑惑地看着全身只在腰间裹了一条浴巾的人，他的大脑还在被一堆数字占据，完全反应不过来男朋友的暗示。  
李东赫对他这种反应已经习惯了，忍住翻白眼的念头，把语气调整得更轻佻，说：“做爱的新花样，你玩不玩？”  
李敏亨闻言脸红了红。李东赫眼尖地发现他竟然有些为难地看了一眼那堆书，说不定下一秒就会支支吾吾地说“东赫啊能不能等我把这段看完”这种垃圾话。于是李东赫走过去一把将木头男友拉起来，直接把人拽进卧室，扔到床上，自己把浴巾扯了，捏着李敏亨的下巴凶巴巴地说：“书不会不给看，但你把我惹烦了我就不给你操了，你自己掂量掂量吧。”  
幸亏李敏亨还没变成彻彻底底的木头人，在看书和做爱之间做出了令李东赫满意的选择。  
看看，还是挺懂事的。李东赫这么想着，心情大好，坐到李敏亨大腿上跟他接吻。哦，嘴唇也很软，心情更好了。  
他们俩接吻的时候有点黏乎，一般都是李东赫先凑过去亲，含着李敏亨的嘴唇一会儿吮吮一会儿舔舔。舌头探到齿间时就轮到李敏亨黏人了，自己的舌尖也伸出来勾着李东赫的不放，李东赫要舔哪，他就舌头追过去舔李东赫的。两个人亲亲咬咬，经常把对方逗到口水都流出来，然后再互相舔净，噙住嘴唇再吻一会儿。  
可能因为最近没怎么亲密接触过，这次只亲了几分钟李敏亨就硬了。他裤子里鼓起来的东西顶着李东赫光裸的腿根，忍不住动腰去蹭，右手顺着李东赫的侧腰一路摸下去，揉捏两瓣臀肉。李东赫屁股上的肉长得特别撩人，又圆又紧实，捏紧再放开的时候臀肉会跟着弹几下，留了一小片红印，像谁在巧克力球上落了一个吻。  
“哥哥，想不想我让你舒服？”李东赫被蹭得心里痒痒，从李敏亨细密的亲吻里挣脱出来，贴到他耳边呵着气说话。  
李敏亨点点头，垂眼亲李东赫露出来的颈子。  
“那你跪到床上，手撑着，我让你爽。”  
李敏亨照做，跪趴在柔软的床褥上，裤子还没褪，李东赫没让他脱，他不知道自己会怎么爽。正想回头看李东赫要做什么，双腿间就挤进了一块硬梆梆的东西——是李东赫的膝盖。  
李东赫用膝盖直直顶到李敏亨的会阴，稍微用力一些往前蹭，隔着裤子磨两颗阴囊，然后再回去蹭会阴。只一回就让李敏亨软了身子，两只手攥紧成拳头，埋头在枕头里喘息。他太硬了，李东赫这么在他下面磨来磨去，搞得他的阴茎简直要顶破裤裆。  
“爽吗哥哥？”李东赫一边磨蹭一边在李敏亨的腰窝附近抚摸，手心感受到对方轻微的颤抖，心想这招还真的挺管用的。他前两天在网站上看到有人这样玩，视频里的男人被蹭到跪趴在床上不住地前后送腰，下面硬到吐水。他也想这么跟李敏亨玩，就想看李敏亨被自己招惹得难以自持。  
李敏亨当然爽，他脑子都晕晕的，刚才还在思考那些数字理论，这会儿满脑子都是做爱做爱做爱。他让李东赫停下，飞快地把裤子全脱了甩到一边，拉李东赫倒进床褥里，于是又变成李敏亨压在李东赫身上。  
李敏亨看了身下的人一眼，然后往上挪了些，把鼓胀的下体对着李东赫的嘴巴，一条小腿屈起来暧昧地搭在李东赫的胯间，说：“让我再爽一点。”  
虽然这种姿势是之前没试过的，但他们足够默契，李东赫立刻明白该怎么做。他温顺地张开嘴，含住了被内裤包裹着的阴茎，那根硬热的东西在布料遮挡下微微跳动着筋脉，李东赫鼻息间全是浓烈的荷尔蒙味道，他抑制不住地去吻它，从上到下，吻过探出内裤边沿的冠部，吻到跟囊袋相连的地方。李敏亨舒爽地粗喘，不自觉地在李东赫口中顶弄，让他的舌头被动地舔过整个柱身，内裤的布料都被唾液和体液濡湿。他动腰的同时牵动了那条小腿也在上下磨蹭，贴紧了李东赫的性器，每动一下都能感受到李东赫又硬一分。李东赫下面舒服了，愈发动情，一只手扶着李敏亨的腰，嘴巴去吮探出来的阴茎冠部，故意在那上面留了好多唾液，亮晶晶的，唾液和腺液混在一起往下滴，扯出一道银丝，他再用舌头接住，全部咽下去。  
两人这么玩了一会儿，李东赫实在受不了了，把李敏亨拉下来，亲亲脖子亲亲眼睛，抱着李敏亨撒娇：“下面好想吃哥哥的东西，快进来，我刚才在浴室都润滑好啦。”说着，他带李敏亨的手往下摸自己后面，臀缝里湿漉漉的，丰润的臀肉夹住李敏亨的手指往穴口挤，催促道：“快呀，我都湿成这样了。”  
没有理由不听话啊，李敏亨想。  
阴茎在湿滑的穴口戳了几下便大力地伐了进去，一下子被内里温热的穴肉吞吃。李东赫穴里缠得紧紧的，卯足了劲将李敏亨的阴茎往深处吸。  
他们有近半个月没做了，李敏亨这个呆子每天都在图书馆研究数据调查到半夜，回到家的时候李东赫通常都已经入睡，白天他们的课表也都错开，根本没什么缠绵的机会。此时久违的肌肤相亲令李东赫特别激动，其实里面有一点点疼，但这丝微小的痛感很快就被生理和心理的满足所取代了。他下面吃着李敏亨的性器，心里高兴得炸烟花，快感一波一波地往脊柱上涌，整个人酥酥麻麻的，穴里又酸又涨，怎么都要不够。  
李敏亨也没平静到哪儿去，性器被夹紧了往穴里顶，找到那块软肉就死死抵住撞击。他动得快，操得用力，把李东赫插得差点以为自己那块敏感的软肉要被捣烂了。李敏亨双手捧住李东赫的后脑，跟他唇齿相缠，任由李东赫的手指捏着自己的乳尖揉捻。一小股酥人的电流从胸口传送到下腹，性欲和快感烧在一起，让他觉得越来越热，身体好像积攒了太多热情无处安放，只能更用力地干李东赫的穴，把人干得只会拔高音调叫床，话都说不利索。  
“呜呜…哥哥……我要坏了……”李东赫搂紧李敏亨的肩，下巴抵在他颈窝，可怜巴巴地哭叫，“要被你插坏啦……”  
李敏亨太清楚这个小人精的招数了，每回主动勾引的是他，得趣了舒服了就扒着自己说要被操烂了要轻一点干的也是他，其实他就等着自己这么操他，什么“坏了”，什么“哥哥慢一点”，都是乱喊的，真慢下来他一准儿马上发脾气。所以李敏亨根本不当真，李东赫越讨饶，他就干得越狠，也不接吻了，俯在李东赫颈侧埋头猛干，只给李东赫听自己的喘息声，然后李东赫就又要红着耳朵发浪，下面绞得更紧。李东赫喜欢他做爱的时候沉默的样子，一声不吭地发狠干人，这也是他尤其了解的李东赫的喜好。  
快高潮的时候，李东赫让李敏亨停下，“你先出去，我要拿个好玩的来。”  
李东赫探身从床头柜的抽屉里拿出一根按摩玩具，粗长的硅胶茎体上还有逼真的筋络。李敏亨不懂为什么真枪实弹做得这么爽还要用玩具，可李东赫握着那根东西笑得一脸神秘，说：“这东西可有意思了，我想给你试试。”  
“给我？”  
“对，给你，”李东赫点点头，帮李敏亨骚情地拢了拢并没什么发丝的干净鬓角，两条蜜色的长腿重新缠上李敏亨的腰背，抬头咬了一下他的鼻尖，“但是在那之前，哥哥得先把我里面射满。”

李敏亨觉得就是自己太听话了，才答应给李东赫当那个玩具的小白鼠。如果不是因为听话，那也可能是因为刚才干李东赫干得太爽，下面一硬，脑子就发懵，李东赫说什么他都只知道点头。  
但答应都答应了，也不好意思反悔，只能老老实实躺着，让李东赫沾了一手润滑剂在自己屁股里抹抹揉揉。  
其实李东赫扩张的时候挺舒服的，手指修长，还软软的，指甲盖很短所以不会刮伤里面的肉。李东赫也许是觉得好不容易说服李敏亨就范，所以必须得好好表现，手指进出的力度特别温柔，即使自己阴茎硬得发疼都强忍住了没直接撒开了往李敏亨穴里闯。  
“你好了没……？”李敏亨觉得差不多了，但李东赫还在后面捣鼓，嘴里还嘟囔着“不够不够”，他张着腿也没那么好意思，不禁有些羞恼，“你嘀咕什么呢？什么不够？都三根指头了还不够吗？”  
李东赫说：“不是啊，我要保证你后面足够软，要不这东西进不去怎么办？”  
李敏亨眼睛都瞪圆了，“你直接让我用这个吗？这么粗一根我哪受得下。”  
“哥哥的东西也很粗，可我都吃下了，还让哥哥那么爽，难道你就不行吗？”李东赫理所当然地劝说，几根手指在李敏亨穴里快速捣了几下，听到有里面的润滑剂被抽动出了水声，满意地挑挑眉，“差不多了，来咯。”  
假阴茎进入后穴的瞬间，李敏亨紧张到脚尖都在床单上踮起来。他只在刚跟李东赫交往的时候被干过，那时候他们十七八岁，都不懂谁更适合什么角色，后来找到了彼此都适应的模式就没再考虑过互换位置，过去后面被探索的感觉他都快忘光了，这会儿像个初次体验性经历的处男。但幸好李东赫足够贴心，进得比较慢，还一直给他撸前面，好让他能不断地有快感。  
最后整根都进完了，李敏亨也没察觉有什么神奇的地方。李东赫叫他不要急，一会儿就能看到了。棕色美人男朋友软着声音招引他，在他脸上亲亲啃啃，从下巴到颈肩吻了个遍，舌头湿湿软软地舔过他前胸，把两粒乳尖舔得挺立起来，他被安抚得更加放松，这才能体会出后面的快意。假阴茎进得很深，李东赫没怎么费力气就碰到了他的敏感点，学他刚才那样顶弄那块腺体，插得又快又密。舒爽感迅速地积累膨胀，李敏亨有些无法控制自己的呻吟声，咬着手背也无济于事，只有叫出来才过瘾。  
李敏亨前面又硬了，在李东赫手心里来回抽送，企图得到更多安慰，“东赫，帮我…帮我弄出来。”  
“不行，要等我进去才可以。”  
“那你快进来……啊…”李敏亨不想再说话了，他一张口就要被穴里的东西撞到声音都快碎掉，根本顾不上好好说话。他隐约感觉那根阴茎在他穴肉的包裹下正细微地抖动，像有什么东西要迸发出来，他能预感到，但他不太相信，“它不会……”  
下一秒他就睁大了眼睛，难以置信地看着坏笑的李东赫，想叫，却被突然喷涌在穴里的大股水液射得噤了声。李东赫说得对，这玩具确实够神奇，李敏亨还没见过哪个假阴茎有射精模式。它射了一股又一股，光靠感知李敏亨都知道那些液体很浓稠，有力地打在穴肉和敏感点上，刺激得他腿根都无意识地发颤，双手抓紧了李东赫的胳膊，身体都要蜷起来。  
“不行…啊……东赫，东赫快进来……”  
李东赫觉得新鲜，说着“原来哥哥喜欢这样的吗”，把那根玩具阴茎拔出来，趁那些水液还没漏出来，径直操了进去。跟李敏亨一样，他也很久没做过上面的角色，虽然李敏亨总会帮他口，但那跟操穴是不一样的。他一进去就觉得李敏亨好紧，穴里全是“精液”，稍微用力插几下就能搅出一片水声，液体晃动连带着把李敏亨的敏感点撞了又撞，身子下面的男人顿时缩紧了穴肉，抓着他的头发跟他接吻，呻吟都封在嗓子里。  
穴里太多水了，滑得不像话，李东赫抽插得太猛，一不小心整根滑了出来。李敏亨没准备好，短促地惊叫了一声，穴里的那些乳白色水液立刻喷出一大股，飞溅到小腹上，喷湿了整个屁股。潮吹的错觉令李敏亨感到羞耻，合拢双腿侧身蜷成一团，底下却还在往外喷水，他怎么夹都夹不住，索性放弃，自顾自地等方才敏感点被撞击带来的颤抖平静下来。  
李东赫也不为难他，跟着他变换姿势，同样侧着身子在他身边躺下，左腿抬起来放在他的左腿上，乖乖地攀附在他后背，然后把自己还硬着的性器抵着哥哥湿黏的腿根插进去。李敏亨还处于极度敏感的状态，李东赫的东西挤进腿间时的触感让他条件反射般地夹紧了双腿，阴茎进出他两腿的缝隙，他也时不时跟着前后摆胯，手绕到李东赫后面插李东赫的穴，两个人各有各的爽法。  
最后李东赫射在李敏亨臀缝里，精液跟那些乳白色的水液把李敏亨下面弄得乱七八糟，他自己阴茎上也沾了好多体液，都被他揩下来往穴里塞，搞得自己后面快和李敏亨的一样湿，他一副餍足的表情，凑上去跟李敏亨卖乖。  
“哥哥爽不爽？下次你给我用这个，我夹着这些水被你操，肯定比这回还舒服。”


End file.
